<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mid-battle dinner dates by CeruleanWind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139990">mid-battle dinner dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind'>CeruleanWind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkwardness, Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, goshihina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting injured in a battle, King Goshiki thinks of a way to rule his kingdom better than before.</p>
<p>Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020. Prompt: Royal AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mid-battle dinner dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my second entry! I decided to go with some GoshiHina this time! Also, I've never written a Royal AU before, so I hope this is okay... anyway, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of battle rage on outside.</p>
<p>Hinata walks quickly down the corridor of the castle, the soles of his boots making echoing thumping sounds as he traverses the passageways. He’s carrying provisions for the castle’s inhabitants, trying his best to keep them safe during this siege.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” a woman, a guest from the banquet the night before, says as Hinata hands her some food, blankets, and weapons. “Do you know if the battle is going to be over soon?”</p>
<p>“I don’t, my lady,” Hinata replies, bowing to her respectfully. “I’m sure all our knights are fighting their hardest. We’ll all be safe soon.” He turns and walks back in the direction he came, ready to pick up some more provisions for the rest of the guests.</p>
<p>“Oi!” A voice rings out from down the corridor, where the emergency food is stored. “Dumbass! I can hear you down there. Come give me a hand.”</p>
<p>Hinata sighs, but trudges in the direction of the voice. It’s Kageyama, a fellow guard at the castle, and a close friend of Hinata. He’s stacked cans upon cans of food in his arms, and he’s unsteady on his feet under the weight of it all.</p>
<p>“You can’t carry that?” Hinata says with a scoff. “Weak. Here, pass some to me. Where are you even going with that, anyway?”</p>
<p>Kageyama dumps about half the cans into Hinata’s arms. Hinata stumbles a little but manages to carry it with just a little trouble. Kageyama leads the way down the castle corridor, saying over his shoulder, “Down the hall. Some of the guests are just <em>really</em> hungry, apparently.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama walk in silence, pointedly ignoring the shouts and screams of agony in the battle outside. It’s bad this time. Tensions between the kingdoms right now are high, but Hinata feels a little safer knowing that his kingdom’s king is one of the best.</p>
<p>They deliver the food to the greedy guests down the hall. On their way back to collect more provisions, they pass a secret entrance that’s only used for missions and heavy battles. The gentle clinking of chainmail can be heard down the passage, and within seconds, two people emerge.</p>
<p>“Hinata! Kageyama!” It’s Shirabu, a highly respected knight. He has the king’s arm draped over his shoulder and seems to be supporting Goshiki more than Goshiki himself. “The king’s been hurt. Can one of you take him and treat his wounds? I have to get back to battle.”</p>
<p>Hinata immediately steps up and drapes Goshiki’s arm over his own shoulder, supporting the king as best he could. Hinata and Kageyama exchange a glance, and they part ways, Hinata moving down the corridor while Kageyama makes sure Shirabu is okay.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Hinata reaches Goshiki’s private chambers. He carefully helps Goshiki onto the bed, pushing up the chainmail to get a better look at Goshiki’s injury. It’s a fairly deep cut from a sword, but it will heal with time.</p>
<p>Hinata tears through the room in search of bandages. He decides to just use a cloth that looks clean, because what good will bandages do, anyway? Hinata picks up a second cloth and dips it in the water in the basin by Goshiki’s bed.</p>
<p>Goshiki hisses as the cloth is pressed to his injury. He comes to his senses, registering the sounds of the battle outside, and attempts to sit up. “I have to get back there,” he says. “They might get the upper hand.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Hinata replies in a firm tone, pushing Goshiki so he lies down once more. “You’re hurt. There’s no way I’m letting you out like this.” He continues to clean the cut, pausing a few times to dip the cloth back in the water.</p>
<p>“At least let me take over from here,” Goshiki says after a long moment. “I can do this myself. Surely the guests from last night need tending to?”</p>
<p>“Kageyama and I already handled it,” Hinata mumbles, setting the cloth down onto the nightstand. “Just let me do this.” He shoots Goshiki a sharp glare, silently telling the king not to argue with him. Goshiki doesn’t.</p>
<p>Hinata bandages up the wound, apologizing every time Goshiki winces in pain. Soon, the job is finished, and Goshiki tries once more to get up. However, his muscles ache from battle, and the burning pain in his side won’t let up.</p>
<p>Hinata watches the king struggle, pity in his eyes. “Um,” Hinata begins, “I still don’t think you should be going back out there. I don’t want you getting more hurt than you are now.” Hinata picks up the basin and turns to leave the room. As the door almost shuts behind him, Hinata can hear Goshiki say “Wait!”</p>
<p>He re-opens the door, bowing his head and saying, “Yes, my king?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for taking the time,” Goshiki says, a light dusting of pink covering his cheeks. </p>
<p>“It’s not a problem!” Hinata squeaks before leaving the room, heat rising quickly to his face. He sighs and makes his way down the corridor once more, stopping at the castle’s kitchens to order some food for Goshiki.</p>
<p>He runs into Kageyama on the way to deliver the food. “Where have you been?” Hinata demands. “Wasn’t there another family who needed provisions?”</p>
<p>“I was, um, helping Shirabu with his armour,” Kageyama replies, reddening.</p>
<p>Hinata sighs in exasperation. “Really, Kageyama? Right in the middle of a battle?” He clicks his tongue teasingly, watching Kageyama go even redder.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Where have <em>you</em> been, dumbass? And why do you have fancy food? Shouldn’t we be giving out canned food?” Kageyama glances pointedly at the dishes in Hinata’s arms.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Hinata responds, pushing past Kageyama, “they’re for King Goshiki. I should be going, too. I have to deliver these.” Without further comments, Hinata continues on his way down the hall. He reaches Goshiki’s chambers and knocks a few times, careful not to intrude.</p>
<p>“Come in,” a voice, now stronger than before, sounds from inside the room. Hinata enters, bowing to Goshiki as he walks towards the dining table inside the room.</p>
<p>“I brought you some food,” Hinata says sheepishly, arranging the plates on the table for Goshiki. “You should probably eat to get your strength back.”</p>
<p>Goshiki gets out of bed with some difficulty, holding his side as he does so. “Wow, thank you,” he says gratefully. “I feel bad staying here while my knights fight so hard.”</p>
<p>“It’s for your own safety, my king,” Hinata replies in a matter-of-fact tone. “Don’t feel guilty while you’re hurt, too.”</p>
<p>Goshiki sits down at the table, but not before pulling out a chair for Hinata and offering for (well, more like telling) him to sit. Hinata does so, still watching as Goshiki seems to be in pain.</p>
<p>“How’s your side feeling?” Hinata asks.</p>
<p>“It hurts, but I’ll be okay,” Goshiki replies. He looks down at the plates, each one holding a different course of the meal. “I can’t eat all of this. Would you like some? I know you’ve been working hard.”</p>
<p>Hinata pauses, but as he considers the offer, he feels his stomach rumble. Maybe he should eat, after all. Hinata nods and accepts a hearty bowl of soup from Goshiki.</p>
<p>They eat in relative silence, trying their best to ignore the screams of dying civilians outside. “I think the siege should be over soon,” Goshiki sighs, wincing as he hears another bloodcurdling scream. “I don’t want more of my people to die.”</p>
<p>“Is it hard running a kingdom like this?” Hinata questions, curiosity lighting up his gaze. “It seems like a lot of work.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Goshiki responds after a moment of thought. “There’s a lot of responsibility, y’know? And it’s stressful. I feel like it would be easier if I had someone to help me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, like a queen!” Hinata pauses to laugh a little. “Don’t worry! You’re still young, you’ll totally find someone.” A strange bitterness finds its way into Hinata’s heart as he says that. He isn’t sure why.</p>
<p>Goshiki winces again and takes another bite of his meal. “Um,” he begins, unsure if he should go for it or not, “yeah, right, yeah. Eventually, right?”</p>
<p>Hinata hums in response before also returning to eating.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They finish up the meal after a few more minutes of chatting. Hinata stands and moves to clear away the plates, but Goshiki stops him by saying, “Leave them. Someone else will take them tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hinata nods, unsure of what to do. As he begins to leave the room, Goshiki interrupts him once again. “Why are you so quick to leave? I’m not—um, I’m not that bad of a person, am I?”</p>
<p>“What? No, of course not,” Hinata sputters. “I just thought you might want to rest, so…” He fiddles with his fingers. “I dunno, maybe I should go?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Goshiki says, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Um, you can go if you want. I just—it’s kinda quiet without anyone, y’know?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hinata breathes, butterflies blooming in his stomach. “I can stay if you’d like me to.”</p>
<p>Goshiki nods, but backtracks a little, saying, “Okay, but only if <em>you</em> want to!” He manages a shy smile, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Goshiki can’t help but think that his guard is really cute, but… “Um, about that thing you said earlier… it doesn’t have to be a queen, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, no,” Hinata replies, walking a little closer to Goshiki. “I guess not. Why did you bring it up? …What exactly are you implying?” His breath hitches as Goshiki walks even closer still.</p>
<p>“I guess what I’m saying is—well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to—but I think it would be really fun to run the kingdom with you? I mean, you’ve proved yourself worthy a thousand times over.” Goshiki feels himself redden even further. “I dunno. It’s kinda dumb. I guess I just think of you as more than a friend at this point.”</p>
<p>Hinata almost combusts. Goshiki, the king of an incredibly powerful kingdom, is asking him to help run said kingdom? “You’re, um… you’re serious?” Hinata asks, still incredulous. He’s probably redder than his hair at this point, but for good reason.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But like I said, you don’t have to. I just thought it would work.” Goshiki braces himself for rejection as he can practically see the cogs turning in Hinata’s head.</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> I want to!” Hinata gasps. “Oh, gods, this is crazy, I just—I never thought—“ He pauses and looks at Goshiki, who has a genuine smile on his face. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Gaaah! That was stupid of me, I probably just ruined the whole thing.” Hinata winces and turns to leave, but is stopped by Goshiki’s hand on his shoulder. Before Hinata can say anything more, Goshiki leans down and kisses him.</p>
<p>The kiss is fairly short, but Hinata melts into it regardless. Once Goshiki pulls away, Hinata smiles shyly, unsure of what to say. He settles with “Okay… well, I should really go… do… something.” He blushes, turns on his heel, and flees from the room.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Goshiki manages to reply. He grins, and even though his wound still burns, there’s a spring in his step as he walks back to his bed.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hinata leans against the closed door, pure giddiness burning in his chest. After a moment, he breathes a sigh and heads off down the corridor once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for making it this far! If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>